finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Artefact (Tactics)
Artefacts , also called Treasures, can be obtained through Errands or during the main game's story in Final Fantasy Tactics. The exceptions are two Artefacts that can neither be viewed nor accessed normally and can only be seen via a Gameshark, because they are obtained after passing the point of no return: the Leo and Virgo auracites. Most Artefacts are references to previous entries of the series or to the real world. Treasure Hunter Rank The player rises in the Treasure Hunter ranks by collecting Artefacts. Only thing this gains is a decorative star in the Chronicle screen after attaining the top rank. List of Artefacts Four-Deity Plate A set of four small brooches, each crafted in the image of an Eastern Deity of direction. The intricate inlay of fine jewels suggests the collection once belonged to nobility. Tobacco Pipe This ornate pipe, once that of an infamous thief from the Orient, is primarily used for smoking tobacco. Crafted of goldentite, it can also serve as a sturdy weapon in desperate times. Coin Blade Once used as a divination tool by a caravan of nomadic merchants. Coins engraved with foreign markings have been strung together in the shape of a sword, hence the given name. Black Cat This figurine of a black cat has eyes of lapis lazuli and claws inlaid with diamonds. A piece of considerable antiquity, it is highly sought after among collectors. Hanya Mask A mask fashioned in the visage of a race of giant demons that ruled over a foreign land in ages past. These vicious creatures were described as the manifestation of human hatred. Scarab Charm An iridescent charm crafted in the shape of a beetle. It is favored among the common people as bringer of good fortune. Calcobrena First popular in regions where other forms of amusement were few, these dolls are now many a young girl's treasure. It is said their lifeless eyes harbor the souls of lost owners. Parade Helm Designed for victory parades, this ceremonial helm favors flair over function. The myriad precious stones adorning the helm attest to the affluence of a once great nation. Moppet Bread A treat beloved by children since ancient times, the secret to making these bite-sized loaves of bread has all but been forgotten. This scroll contains the last known copy of the recipe. Goliath Bread An acquired taste enjoyed mainly by adults, these hefty loaves of leavened bread have long been eaten for the energy they impart. This scroll contains the last known copy of the recipe. Lugae The eccentric design of the well-loved marionette holds a nearly supernatural fascination for children. With the craft now lost to the ages, those remaining are all the more precious. Red Materia These stones, developed by the ancient Saronians, are the result of experiments in storing knowledge within gems for later generations. They are said to enhance the abilities of the possessor. Black Materia These stones, developed by the ancient Saronians, are the result of experiments in storing knowledge within gems for later generations. They are said to enhance the abilities of the possessor. White Materia These stones, developed by the ancient Saronians, are the result of experiments in storing knowledge within gems for later generations. They are said to enhance the abilities of the possessor. Blue Materia These stones, developed by the ancient Saronians, are the result of experiments in storing knowledge within gems for later generations. They are said to enhance the abilities of the possessor. Rat Tail Long used among sorcerers as a magickal reagent, this exquisite delicacy was once the catalyst for a full-scale war. It has an extremely potent flavor. Yggdrassil Mistletoe A parasitic shrub feeding on the bark of the World Tree. Upon sprouting, it shrivels and dies in half a day. Its leaves, if properly harvested, can be used to brew an elixir of eternal youth. Mesa's Musings The first edition of a fictional novel depicting the life of the savior Mesa. The book is badly damaged, with only the introduction remaining legible. Nanai's Histories A journal written by the psychologist Nanai that provides an in-depth analysis of the lives of a wide spectrum of people. One chapter covers the travails of a certain gambler. Veil of Wiyu The momentous events described in this book, if true, hold the potential to rewrite the pages of history. It documents the life of a woman now all but forgotten. Lance of Longibunne Many adventurers have lost their lives pursuing this spear, said to be capable of piercing solid stone. Legend holds it once slew a demon that had seized control of the mortal realm. Enavia Chronicles An account of Khus Castle in the region of Enavia. Sections of importance are penned in an ancient script, now indecipherable. The story of three sisters is documented within. Enchanted Pistol This ancient firearm used bullets infused with various magicks. In later years bullets were sometimes infused with power directly extracted from espers. Enchanted Machinegun Guns of this type are said to have been used aboard airships in days of yore. Their bullets could be used for different purposes, depending on the magick with which they were infused. Zanmato The indecipherable script engraved into this enchanted blade identifies it as the weapon once used to slay a demon in a single blow. It is a talwar-type sword of immense size. Excalipoor Forged in memory of the legendary sword Excalibur. Although only a replica, this sword is extremely sharp, and has served a goodly number of adventurers. Statuette of Lilith This stone idol depicts Lilith, a goddess heralded as both the first fiend and the mother of all life. Warriors through the ages have sought this figurine, believing it grants strength. Orb of Minwu The soul of Minwu, the First Mage, is said to be sealed within this stone. As such, it is sometimes called the Soul of Minwu. An orb only in name, it is in actuality comma-shaped. Tarot de Bennstat Tarot cards hand-painted by Bennstat, a well-known artist. It is the only deck of its kind, and was stolen from Lesalia's National Museum of Art some years ago. Chocobo Cannon This weapon shoots fattened chocobos, which are gorged on gunpowder before being stuffed into its barrel. Highly imprecise, it never proceeded beyond the experimental stage. Saint Elmo's Fire These azure flames are said to cause spontaneous combustion in humans. As the phenomenon affects only those suffering from malady, Saint Elmo's Fire is feared as the source of both. Scriptures of Germonique A historical account of Saint Ajora's life recorded by his disciple, Germonique. Its very existence has long been denied. Aries One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Ram, and was obtained after defeating Wiegraf Folles in battle. Taurus One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Bull, and was discovered deep beneath the Clockwork City of Goug. Gemini One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Twins, and was acquired after defeating the marquis Elmdore de Limberry. Cancer One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Crab, and was acquired after defeating Construct 7. Leo One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Lion, and was acquired after defeating Lord Folmarv of the Knights Templar. Virgo One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Maiden, and was acquired after defeating Ultima, the High Seraph. Libra One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Scales, and was a valued heirloom of House Orlandeau. Scorpio One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Scorpion, and was acquired after defeating Cardinal Delacroix in battle. Sagittarius One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Archer, and was entrusted to Meliadoul of the Knights Templar by the High Confessor. Capricorn One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Goat, and was acquired after defeating Lord Dycedarg in battle. Aquarius One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Water Bearer, and was recovered from the depths of a Gollund coal mine. Pisces One of the twelve legendary Zodiac Stones. This particular stone bears the symbol of the Fish, and was entrusted to Alma by Ser Isilud just before his death. Serpentarius A thirteenth Zodiac Stone, newly added to the Zodiac. It is gained once Elidibus is defeated. Trivia *Many of these items are used in later Tactics games, such as the Zanmato, the Orb of Minwu and the Parade Helm. These are pieces of equipment in their respective games. *The Coin Blade is a real world object used in Chinese divination. Hannya mask is also a real world mask used in Japanese Noh plays. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics